The Deal
by OnGuard
Summary: When the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Leaf, Minato made a deal. Twelve yrs later, The deal is being completed, and those who mistreated Naruto, will learn the error of their ways.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office looking very upset. He had just defeated the traitor Mizuki. Iruka wanted to graduate him from the academy, but the Hokage and his advisers were against that idea. All of which went unnoticed by Naruto. He was reading a scroll that he found in the forbidden scroll. It was weird, but for some reason, every time he opened this small scroll that was addressed to him, everyone just seemed to ignore the fact that he was even in the room,(according to the scroll, this only worked when he was reading it.) so he was able to the read the scroll to his hearts content. The message was kind of long, but it was easily summarized. Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, was, is, his father. The fox was put into Naruto's stomach, temporarily. Naruto would absorb it's chakra, then he would use a special jutsu to summon the Death God, which would take the fox out of Naruto's stomach and devour it, then he would restore his father. The most irritating part of this to Naruto was the fact that this should have taken place TWO YEARS AGO FOR RAMEN SAKES!!! So, needless to say, Naruto was not, a happy camper. The note mentioned to Naruto that there was a seal at the bottom of the scroll that held the instructions for the jutsu. Naruto bit his thumb and wiped the blood onto the seal. A puff of smoke and another scroll popped out. Naruto put this scroll in his pocket and rolled up the letter.

Once Naruto put the scroll away, the others in the room remembered he was there. One of the councilors, Koharu looked at Naruto.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble your in young man?" she asked.

"Not as much as all of you, except for Iruka-sensei, your all about to be in a lot of trouble." Said Naruto.

"Are you threatening us boy?" Asked the other councilor, Homura.

"No, there's no need to threaten you, because in a few minutes, your standing in this village, your position, your authority, is all going away." Said Naruto.

"Why would you say that Naruto?" Asked the Third Hokage, Hiruzen.

Naruto lifted up the letter addressed to him. "Why didn't you give me this when you were supposed to?"

Hiruzen's face went white, then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry we had to keep this from you, your father had many enemies and I did not believe you were ready......"

"THAT WAS NOT YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S IN THIS LETTER? THERE WAS A REASON YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE THIS TO ME ON MY TENTH BIRTHDAY!!" Yelled Naruto

"Now Naruto, I know your upset, but you must understand..."

"Don't bother trying to explain it to me old man, I'm not the one your going to need to explain this to anyway." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hiruzen.

Naruto tossed the letter to Hiruzen. "Read for your self old man, if you'll excuse me, I'm two years late for a special appointment." With that, Naruto jumped out the window and took off towards the Hokage cemetery. Hiruzen picked up the letter and began to read it. Hiruzen's face began to get paler as his eyes got wider. He sat down heavily in his chair.

Koharu walked over to him, "What does it say?"

"That I made a very big mistake by not giving it to Naruto sooner. We made a very bad assumption of what happened the night of the fox's attack." With that, Hiruzen passed the letter to her.

Koharu's face went pale and her hands started shaking as she read the letter. "Oh no," she said, "What have we done Homura? What have we let this village do?" She passed the letter over to Homura, who began to have a similar reaction. It was at this point that they felt an explosion of chakra. The three of them looked at each other and nodded. They took off for the area they felt the chakra in. Iruka, worried about Naruto, took off right behind them, forgetting about the letter. Just as they left, Danzou stepped into the office. He looked around, saw the letter and picked it up. He quickly dropped it and took off for the cemetery after he had skimmed through it.

At the cemetery.

Naruto, with the help of his shadow clones, finished digging up his father's body. He looked at the instructions on the scroll for the next step. Nodding to himself, he opened the lid of the coffin to ensure the body was still there. Obviously, the body didn't age well. He bit his thumb and began drawing a seal on the inside of the coffin lid. After he closed the lid he copied th same seal on the outside of the lid, above where he put the inside seal. Once that was completed, Naruto began doing the hand signs that where listed in the instructions. "**Sacred summoning jutsu!" **He shouted.

The sky over the village which was perfectly clear with a full moon out, was suddenly covered in clouds. A creepy chill swept through the village. The Third, along with the village elders, Danzou, and numerous ninja who felt the chakra explosion, arrived at the cemetery to see a figure materialize in front of Naruto. The figure looked over Naruto, and then looked at the coffin.

"**Very good, you have followed the instructions to the letter. Now I shall finish the deal."** It it reached it's hand into Naruto's stomach and began pulling out the fox. Everybody in the vicinity cringed as they heard the fox roar in defiance. It struggled against the figure's grip, but it was to no avail. Finally the figure swallowed the fox, identifying it as the Death God. The Death God turned towards the coffin and raised it's hand above it. Energy poured from it's hand and in to the seal on the coffin's lid. After what seemed like hours, but was really only 5 minutes, the Death God stopped and brought it's hand away. It turned to address the Hiruzen and noticed that most of the ninjas of the village had shown up, along with a lot of the villagers. It then began to speak. "**I have restored Minato's body an made it better than before. I have taken the fox from Minato's son Naruto, but left the rest of it's chakra and abilities. Before I place Minato's soul into his body, I want to inform you all that I have forced Minato to watch his son's life." **

At this, quite a few people started to pale.

"**Now, to complete the deal." **With that, it reached into it's own stomach and pulled out Minato's shoved it into the seal on the coffin. Then it disappeared. Everyones attention was brought to the coffin as it started to shake, and then it burst apart. There, where the coffin was, standing in all his glory, was Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Boy did he look pissed!

A/N I am sorry that the chapter is short, the next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minato sat in the Council chamber. Last night he had summoned Gamabunta as proof that he was who he said he was. After telling Bunta to get word out to Jiraiya and Tsunade that he was back he dismissed him, then got the keys for the Namikaze Manor from Hiruzen and took his son home. Earlier this morning, he retook the position of Hokage, then spent the next few hours in a secret meeting with a certain someone. Now, he waited for the rest of the council to file in. On the outside, he was calm, on the inside he was laughing evilly. The trap was set, now all he had to do, was sit back and watch as the council dug there own graves.

A few minutes later, the different councils had finished settling into their seats. Minato was getting ready to start things off when one of the civilian council members decided to beat him to it.

"Minato, I would like to start things off by bringing you up to date about how this village is run. We make the decisions, you put your name and seal on the paperwork. We have the authority of the Fire Lord to back that up."

"I see," said Minato as he looked around to see almost everyone nodding in agreement not realizing he was just giving them enough rope to hang themselves with. He looked to where Hiashi Hyuuga should be, "Are you the new clan head of the Hyuuga?"

"No, Hiashi has better things to do than to attend a meeting called by the Hokage." Spoke the Hyuuga elder in a condescending tone of voice.

"As do we all," said Danzou, "so if there is nothing else Minato, your dismissed."

"Oh no," said Minato, "there is just one more thing. **RELEASE!**"

The area behind Minato wavered, and there, to most of the councils dismay, stood the Fire Lord, and he did not look happy.

"How dare you!" He said. "How dare you use the authority I gave you to take power away from the Hokage. I thought I could trust this council, I thought this council was loyal to the village. Instead I find that your ripping this village apart. Your all to wrapped up in your own little schemes and personal agendas to realize it. Well I won't have it. As of right now, the only authority in this village, is the Hokage. As of right now, all clan privileges have been revoked. As of right now, I wash my hands of all of you. Minato, the village is yours to do with as you see fit."

With that, the Fire Lord departed.

"Does anybody have any questions as to who runs this village now?" asked Minato.

"W-we still control the ANBU!" said one civilian.

Minato chuckled, "do you truly believe that there is anybody in the ANBU who can defeat me? THIS IS MY VILLAGE NOW! NO ONE BUT ME HAS ANY SAY IN HOW IT'S RUN! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I DON'T CARE! THIS IS HOW IT IS! Now, if you will excuse me, we seem to be missing someone."

Minato disappeared.

Hyuuga compound.

The Hyuuga elders where watching a spar between Hiashi and his first born child, Hinata. He was not going easy on her. Completely disgusted with his daughter, he decided to end it, painfully. Just as he went for the 64 palms, someone grabbed his wrist. Ready to explode, Hiashi looked up, just to see the angry blue eyes of Minato Namikaze, then, pain. Minato had punched him. The next thing Hiashi knew he was on the ground. As he started to get up Minato walked up to him and kicked him hard, in the ribs. Minato then continued to abuse him, with a constant amount of kicks, before picking him up, holding him against the wall and pounding him in the face repeatedly.

"THIS IS THE IMPORTANT THING THAT KEPT YOU FROM TODAYS MEETING? BEATING ON YOUR DAUGHTER?" Now Minato began to punctuate his words with punches to the man's stomach. "How," bam, "does," bam, "it," bam, "feel," bam, "to be on the receiving end, you child beating son of a bitch." Minato looked around and saw his ANBU holding back clan members.

"IN CASE YOUR WONDERING WHAT'S GOING ON, THE UNITED COUNCILS DECIDED TO RUN THEIR MOUTHS TODAY, UNFORTUNATLY FOR THEM, THE FIRE LORD WAS LISTENING IN. AS OF TEN MINUTES AGO THE FIRE LORD HAS STRIPPED AWAY HIS AUTHORITY FROM THIS VILLAGE, HE HAS ALSO REVOKED ALL CLAN RIGHTS. THERE ARE NO MORE CLANS UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE. AND WITH THE ACTIONS AND ATTITUDES OF MOST OF THE MEMBERS OF THE HYUUGA, I WOULDN'T HOLD MY BREATH IF I WHERE YOU. HIASHI, YOU AND ME HAVE AN APPOINTMENT."

With that, Minato grabbed Hiashi by his hair and proceeded to drag him out of the Hyuuga compound.

Jiriaya had been on his way to the village when he got the message that Minato was back, and wanted to see him. He had already entered the village, but, those hot springs where right there, and his home did have some of the best research material. Caught in an agonizing period of indecision, he heard a commotion coming from the main st. He hopped up to the roof tops and stopped, frozen in shock at what he saw. There was the esteemed clan head of the Hyuuga clan, being dragged, by his hair, down the main street of the village, kicking and screaming, by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

As Minato dragged the Hyuuga to the tower, he felt the presence of his sensei on a near by roof top. A slight gesture and an ANBU appeared next to him. Minato gave him a note and jerked his head in Jiriaya's direction. The ANBU disappeared and reappeared right next to Jiriaya, handed him the note and disappeared. Jiriaya opened the note.

'_Get your ass to the council room before I get there or I swear to Kami I will permanently shut down every hot spring in the Village!'_

Jiriaya turned pail. Leaf women where the most beautiful after all. His research could always wait, he wanted to see his, back from the dead, student.

Back in the council chamber, everyone turned as the doors opened to see Jiriaya walk in. Jiriaya walked over and leaned against the wall, noticing that a lot of the people sitting down where looking like someone had just covered their favorite peep holes. As he found a place against the wall the doors burst open to Minato walking in, still dragging Hiashi. A quick backhand and the seat reserved for the Hyuuga was open. Hiashi was dumped into it and Minato took his place again. Looking over to Jiriaya, Minato began to speak.

"Before you start getting the idea that we're going to have happy reunion Jiriaya, your about to find out what you allowed to happen to my family." Minato then turned to Danzou. "I am going to need you and your Root in the coming days. However, I need your Root, more than you. I am going to ask you one simple question, a question I already know the answer to. This question is your amnesty period. If you answer truthfully, then I forget everything you've done in the past, if you lie, I will kill you where you sit. Are you ready?"

Danzou was racking his brain trying to figure out what Minato could possibly know. 'No, there is no way he could know about his wife. If he asks, I'll just go with the usual story.' "I am ready."

"What really happened to my wife?" asked Minato.

"Hokage-sama, you must have read the reports from the hospital, whether you want to admit it or not, your wife is de..." Danzou's body had jerked and and was now frozen in place.

"I told you," started Minato, "I already knew the answer. In case your wondering why your not dead yet, nothing in the darts that hit you is poisonous, they just keep you from making trouble. I am going to kill you, I just want to make sure you know why." Minato walked to a door in the side of the room and slid it open. Kakashi Hatake came out pushing a wheel chair that was currently occupied by two people. The first being the most shocking to everyone in the room. Jiriaya, looking at the scene, knew he was in huge trouble. He also knew, without a doubt, that it would be a long time before Minato forgave him, if ever. Because sitting in that wheelchair, with Naruto sitting on her lap asleep, with his arms still wrapped around her middle and his head resting on her shoulder tear streaks still in his eyes, was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze, and mother of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Her arms where wrapped around her son and she had no intention of letting him go anytime soon.

"Not many people knew this," said Minato as he looked at the scene, "but my wife has one of my Hiraishin seals tattooed on her. After I got my son home last night, I felt for it, then teleported to it. How shocked was I to see my wife in a Root prison cell. But then, I wasn't shocked at all." He turned to the still paralyzed Danzou. "What part of 'I was watching my son's entire life as punishment' did you not understand? Seeing as Naruto was sleeping in a bassinet by Kushina's hospital bed, I got to watch your Root Kidnap her and replace her with a corpse doll. Now that you know what I know." Minato pulled out one of his tri kunai and stabbed Danzou right between the eyes. Then he shifted his attention to Jiriaya.

"Do you see now, what you did?"

Jiriaya was frozen in place.

"You promised me, Jiriaya, that you would protect her until she fully recovered. I asked you so that we could attempt to avoid what happened. But no, your research comes first. You essentially sacrificed my family so you could peek. The only reason your books are still allowed in this village is because I don't want to bring down the moral for my male ninjas. But, you owe me now. Which means, you will do what I need you to do from now on, you will not peak on my time, the first time your caught, I will bring certain chapters of your second book to Tsunade's attention."

Jiriaya went very pale, if Tsunade found out about those chapters, well he shuddered just thinking about what her reaction would be. He might not survive. Minato snapped his fingers and a couple of ANBU showed up and took Danzou's body to be properly disposed of. Minato had a quick whispered conversation with them, then they took the body from the room. All the different council members where shocked speechless from what they just witnessed.

"This is how I'm going to run this village from now on. Any questions?"


End file.
